custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vapos
Vapos is a pessimistic Agori from the Fire Tribe. History Like many Agori, Vapos was born on Spherus Magna. Unlike most, however, each of his biological parents originated from a different Tribe. His mother originated from the Water, his father from Fire. He lived with the two of them until the Core War, where each of them were forced to return to their Tribe of origin to support their respective Element Lord. Forced to make a decision between the two of them, he chose to join the Fire Tribe. Like most Agori, he never actively took part of the actual combat, acting more as support. He was stranded on Bara Magna when The Shattering occurred, ending the Core War. He would take an interest in cartography after the desolation, making it his personal mission to chart the new world. He would occasional lend his experience as support to aid Glatorian in the arenas. During his time on Bara Magna, his vision began to deteriorate. While he tried to shrug it off, it began to affect his skills in combat and cartography. Eventually, he was forbidden from entering arena matches due to his condition. Vapos was outraged by this, and went off to one of the training posts to release his anger on the practice dummies. It was during this that an older Agori approached him, bearing a strange set of lenses upon his face. The man revealed himself to be a glass-maker, and told the younger one that his lenses allowed him to regain some measure of his former vision. Intrigued by this, Vapos asked if he could make a set for him. The man agreed, so long as the lad assisted him in creating the object. It took a couple of months of forging and testing, but eventually the two produced the perfect set of lenses for the cartographer. With these, he was able to return to his primary duty and still lend a hand with the Glatorian (though Raanu expressed concern over his reliance on the lenses for sight). Several millennia later, Vapos was among the Agori that traveled to Altero to watch the Great Tournament. However, the first match was interrupted by a surprise attack from the Skrall. He was among the survivors of the invasion, and managed to return to Vulcanus with news of it. A few months later, he was among the Agori that spectated the match between Ackar and Strakk, and was one of the people that tried to warn the former of the latter's sneak attack after his initial defeat. He bore witness to Mata Nui defending his Tribe's Prime Glatorian, seeing the Ignika in action. He later made his way to Tesera, watching the match between Tarix and Vastus. Mata Nui would interrupt it, however, and propose that they forgo the Arena system. Vapos was against the idea at first, but news of Tajun's destruction, combined with Ackar's demonstration over his new powers of Fire, made him reconsider. He made his way to Roxtus alongside the united Tribes, driving the Skrall out. He then aided in the construction of a Mega-City, though was forced to flee once Mata Nui activated the Prototype Robot. He later joined the Battle For Bara Magna, striking down a Rahkshi. He was nearly killed in the chaos, though he was saved by an unknown Matoran. He survived to witness Teridax's death and the restoration of Spherus Magna. The Expedition In the aftermath, he aided in the construction of a makeshift village. A few months later, Mutul selected him for his trip back to the Great Jungle. He used his skills in cartography to make maps of the area during the voyage. As of yet, none of them have returned. Abilities and Traits Vapos is mistrustful towards anyone outside of his Tribe, causing some to consider him a bit xenophobic or paranoid. His attitude towards the other Tribes has faded since the arrival of Mata Nui, though he is weary of the immigrants from the Matoran Universe. He also still possesses his competitive drive from the days prior to the Skrall War, as noted by Oniru. According to him, he's developed a habit of challenging random beings to a number of things. Whether or not its actually true, however, is yet to be seen. In the past, he was somewhat ashamed of his eye condition, and his reliance on the lenses. However, these feelings are likely to have long since faded away in the present day. Like most Spherus Magnans, he is incapable of wearing Kanohi and channeling Elemental powers, forcing him to rely on his own natural strengths. In his case, he was a decent scavenger and glass-maker. His main skill, however, was cartography. Mask and Tools As an Agori, he cannot use Kanohi Masks. Through out his life, he has crafted maps using pen and paper. During his time in arena matches, he may have wielded a shield for defense in combat. He wears optical lenses to counter his degrading eye vision, and is also believed to carry a dagger around. Appearances * Remnants of the Great Beings (First Appearance) Trivia * Vapos' name is Latin for "Vapor, steam, smoke, or warmth". This alludes to his Tribe of origin, and may also refer to his competitive personality. * His character design was drawn by Darkblade9. Category:Fire Tribe Category:Agori